


Living the upgrade

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Series: The Squips end [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SQUIP - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: The one time Jeremy decided to not listen to the squip.





	Living the upgrade

'Hey hamlet, great stunt you pulled at the party last night' The squip taunted.

'You were controlling my body and  forced me to stay with Chloe'

'You and I both know that's what you wanted Jeremy.' The Squip found yet another way to twist the situation. Everything was always Jeremy's fault. He was doing the pitiful child a favor.

'What am I supposed to do now?' Jeremy thought as he assessed the situation. His relationship with Brooke was out the window, Chloe only used him to get back at Jake and there was no way Jenna would ever go for him now.

'y'know Jeremy, there is one way to secure your rank that is, if you're willing to try it'

'I'll do anything! Please just tell me'

'Revisit Jeremy 1.0 and bring Mell up to your level'

'How the hell am I  supposed to do that?'

'Easy, pretend to be interested, secure the relationship and move on when you've got what you wanted.'

'I can't do that! That's terrible..'

'Isn't that what you've been doing all along?'

'T-thats different I actually care about Micah..'

'Do you wanna be a nobody forever Jeremy? It seems like you rather be a pathetic loner than someone of value.'

'I uh I-I'll do it.' 

'You chose the right option Jeremy, now lets go see Michael.'

Jeremy made his way out of the Highschool's bathroom. It was 6th period which meant it was also his and Michael's lunch period. He shot Michael a quick text and hoped he would reply.

text message from Player one

"Micah.. There are so many things I need to tell you. I know I don't deserve to even talk to you right now but could you meet me on the 5th floor, staircase A?"

Michael literally felt his soul leave his body. 

'What the hell does he even want?' Michael thought bitterly. What was he supposed to think? His best friend blew him off on a whim, called him a loser and ditched him just to be popular. Michael decided that he was going to go. He at least wanted to here what Jeremy had to say. He made his way up the stairs to the fifth floor and walked quickly to the staircase Jeremy requested. Sure enough Jeremy was there. Michael didn't plan on crying, he wanted to be cold and unforgiving, wanted Jeremy to realize what he threw away. All it took was one look and Michael felt the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Micah.." Jeremy started as he put an arm around Michael's shoulder. Jeremy's touch burned him. To Michael it was a constant reminder of everything that happened that night. Michael pushed Jeremy back.

"Don't call me that and don't f-fucking t-touch me!" Michael stuttered. God how he wished he sounded more confident. Maybe then Jeremy wouldn't have done the things he did. Jeremy retracted his arm sharply and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Michael.. I need you to know how sorry I am. I really fucked up last night and lost sight of what was really important to me." Jeremy said as he shifted his weight from side to side. Partly because he was actually sorry, and partly because the very thought of fucking over his best friend twice sent pangs of guilt throughout his body.

"Sorry doesn't really change anything does it? Does it change the fact that you threw me away as if those 12 years never mattered? I didn't think so." Michael choked out as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"M-micah- shit I mean Michael it wasn't me who did all those things."

'repeat after me, the Squip was controlling me and I couldn't resist'

 "The Squip was controlling me and I couldn't resist."

'he would shock me if I didn't obey and I couldn't bare those awful pains'

"He would shock me if I didn't obey and I couldn't bare those awful pains"

'Now Jeremy, remove your shirt and show him.'

'I can't do that! we're in school!'

'Jeremy, you have to obey.'

Jeremy took a deep breath as he took off his sweater. He threw it on the floor and then made quick work of removing his striped shirt. He turned so Michael could see exactly what he was talking about.

Michael gasped as he finally saw what Jeremy meant.The faint red marks traveled down Jeremy's back. If he didn't believe him before, he certaintly did now. He cautiously ran a hand up Jeremy's spine as he thought about what he was going t o say next.

"I had no idea how bad it was Jere." Michael said as he felt his whole body soften. 

"Wait how are you able to talk so freely? Did you finally get the damn thing out?" Michael asked.

"No I didn't Micah, it glitched out this morning and I had to tell you this before it stopped me." Lying this easily to the person he cared about most made his stomach churn. Jeremy continued though because he knew if he stopped he would be shocked again as soon as Michael was gone.

"I forgive you Jere." Michael said as he pulled his best friend into a hug. He didn't seem to mind that Jeremy was topless. Jeremy did his best to relax into the hug. After a few moments the two pulled apart.

"Micah, there's something else I need to tell you but I don't want it to change how you see me." Jeremy said as he scratched the back of his head. Michael looked up at him with a puzzled face as he waited for him to continue.

'Lie, say you loved him for years. Say a compliment do what you have to do to get him to be yours'

Jeremy decided he was done listening to the Squip, at least for now. He didnt't care if he would be shocked later, he needed to speak from his heart.

"Losing you these last couple of months made me realize how much I actually cared about you. Life without you was hell and I never wanna feel that way again. I guess what I'm trying to say here is I-" Michael cut him off as he laced their fingers together. With a soft smile he looked up at Jeremy.

"I like you too Jere." Michael said as he rubbed his thumb lightly over Jeremy's hand. Jeremy smiled back at Michael, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his chest.

"So does that mean you wanna be boyf riends?" Jeremy said alluding to the event that happened on the first day of their Junior year. Michael let out a small laugh as he recalled that day.

"Of course I do Jere." He said as he pulled Jeremy closer. He looked up at him and then at his lips. Jeremy seemed to have taken the hint as he leaned down to slowly connect their lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds because Jeremy was suddenly aware of how naked he was. He pulled away and bent down to reach for his shirt. Michael just laughed with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

'Pathetic, really. How do you expect to succeed if you never listen Jeremy? I guess I'll just have to give you a reason to later.'

Jeremy allowed the squip to mouth off at him. He couldn't really care less at this point, he had everything he ever wanted and nothing could take that away from him right now. The bell rung which quickly snapped the boys out of their thoughts.

"May I walk you to class Micah?" Jeremy asked.

"We have the same class next, dork." Michael said playfully.

"Heh yeah.. Must've slipped my mind." Jeremy said as he smiled. Michael took Jeremy's hand into his own as they walked down the stairs to the 3rd floor. They had Spanish next and neither boy wanted to hear their teacher going off over them being late. Jeremy finally felt at peace and he hoped the feeling would last. Michael was happy that he had his best friend and now boyfriend back in his life.


End file.
